A Prequel To The Sequel
by Alunamai
Summary: Prequel to Ten Things I Hate About You! “OH MY GOD!” was all we heard. “I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!” Renee screamed. Edward hadn’t even gotten his out of his stocking and he jumped up.
1. Four Miracles and One Confused Carlisle

I don't own the Twilight Series. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Believe… that is owned by Cher… (read Road trip…. And you will understand the signifgance of this song and it's artist… oh Edward.)

I have this theory that if a vampire can bring things back to life then maybe they can bring back their reproductive organs long enough to create a child. Now for a female wit h this gift the life of that part of the body lasts until the birth of the child if she indeed get pregnant. Also I believe that not only can she affect herself but those around her as well. And that it only happens once to the vampire and the vampires around her.

Prequel To Ten Things I Hate About You

Prequel To The Sequel

By: Alunamai

Chapter One: Four Miracles and One Confused Carlisle

December 2006

Bella POV

After love, after love _[repeat_  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh

I just came home from a hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme, about the third on I have been on since I became a vampire in late August. The funny thing was Esme and I were unable to even hunt. Which Carlisle thought unusual. But not as unusual as the song coming from my husbands room.

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now

I opened our bedroom door and nearly started laughing hysterically. Edward was standing on the sofa, my hairbrush in hand, and was wear nothing but boxers. He was dancing and singing to Cher.

"Oh Edward." I said turning off the stereo. "You truly are a nerd."

"No, I am not." He said plopping down on the couch. "Your home early." He said after a moment.

"Both Esme and I got sick." I answered him.

"That's funny, so did Alice and Rosalie… and Alice has a bit of a bulge in her stomach."

"So does Esme… Carlisle is very confused."

"As am I. Jasper is worried sick over Alice… he nearly had an emotional breakdown this afternoon."

We sat there in silence until we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Jasper." Edward said as he stared at me a moment.

"Bella, Carlisle would like to see you in the Foyer." Jasper said as he poked his head in the door.

"Alright." I said standing up.

I walked downstairs and was greeted not only by Carlisle, but by Esme, Alice, and Rosalie as well. They were all wearing coats and I was handed mine as I approached.

"We are taking a trip to the hospital. I am doing an ultra sound on all of you… this is just too weird."

x-x-x

A few hours later and some grocery shopping

"What's all this?" Edward asked as we entered the house with the groceries.

"Four miracles have occurred, and we are all going to be fathers." Carlisle said as we placed the items on the kitchen table.

"so this means buy groceries that no one will eat." Emmett stated.

"No." Rosalie said after a moment. "We are all going to have little brats of our own… finally!"

"Wait. What?" Jasper, Edward, and Emmett looked clueless as to what that meant.

"Well, by some miracle, in which I have yet to come up with an explanation, the wives have become pregnant." Carlisle said as he collapsed on the couch and the boys were speechless. "Thank god for Bella's ability to age us and to keep her self looking some what human and the fact she hate human blood we can share this little bit with Charlie and Renee… they should be thrilled."

"They will be here for Christmas." I said after a moment. "So Edward and I can tell them then."

"That's tomorrow." Alice said after a moment of thought. "So we should paly it off like Esme and Carlisle don't know… and maybe we just all 'tell each other' while opening gifts!"

"But the only way that would work is if we opened the first round of gifts first." Esme replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll get baby bibs that say 'I love my…' on them… and then put them in the stockings… and then we'll hand out the stockings first… then we will all open them at the same time… oh, and the bibs will be at the top…"

About two seconds later Alice had us out the door and on our way to Port Angeles to buy the bibs… for it was Christmas Eve and tomorrow the family would be pretending to eat.

x-x-x-x

The Next Night

Present Time

Esme POV

"Alright, everyone find a seat near the tree!" I announced as we all entered the room.

"What tree?" Phil asked.

"Okay, around all the presents! The Tree is kind of behind the gifts." Carlisle chuckled. "I think we got a little carried away this year." Most of them are for Bella, but we will do the rest of the family gifts after her parents and Phil leave.

"Now, we have a tradition in the family," I started. "We pass out our stockings first and wait till we all have our own stocking. Then we open them at the same time. That's how it was done when I grew up." I lied. "Carlisle, you will be Santa this year."

"Will that be all night or just for now?" He asked a look of hope upon his angelic face.

"We'll see." I smiled. He stood up from the couch and grabbed the stockings. He passed one out to each of us and then sat down with his. "Now we may begin."

"OH MY GOD!" was all we heard. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Renee screamed. Edward hadn't even gotten his out of his stocking and he jumped up.

"Are you serious?" He asked Bella. She nodded and smiled. This was going better than I thought. But still I had my suspicions on Jasper.

"I love my Daddy?" Carlisle asked as he took the first one out. Then he took out the next one. "We love our Grandpa?"

I had just pulled out the one that said "We love our Grandma" which the girls and I personally fixed by crossing out the I and putting in a We above it. Then the girls all signed their names on both bibs.

"All of you?" Carlisle asked. He is such a great little actor. "How was I not the first to know about this?"

"We went to Dr. Snow." Rosalie answered quickly. A little to quickly.

"So your all pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." We answered.

"All multiple." Alice said after a moment. "Oops." She whispered. But we heard her… well, Charlie, Renee, and Phil didn't. "Forget I said anything."

We finished opening gifts with the Chief and the Dwyers. Once they left we all turned on Alice.

"Multiple?" was all Bella was able to get out before she was cut off by Rose.

"All?"

"Yes. Esme is going to have four, Rose is having twins, and Bells and I are having triplets."

"Triplets?" Bella asked. "Edward, now I hope you would remember something like this, do multiple births run in your family?"

"I don't recall, but two of my aunts, on my mothers side, had two sets of twins, and on my fathers side one of my aunts had a set of triplets, why?"

"Usually that causes a multiple birth in the family…" Carlisle stated.

"Triplets, Alice?" Jasper asked. I think he paled even more.

"This is going to be difficult for me, but we will manage." Alice said after a moment of thought. She was extremely happy.

x-x-x

A few hours later Carlisle and Esmes room.

Carlisle POV

"I can't do this." Esme whispered as she dressed for bed.

"Yes you can." I said as I sat down on our bed.

"What if they don't live, Carlisle?"

"They will, Esme." I answered her. She sat on the bed and snuggled up against me. "We have better technology now. It won't be like the last time. It was different in 1921."

"I know." She whispered. She was slowly falling asleep. Something that hadn't happened since the night before she attempted suicide. I pulled the blanket up around her and placed her head on the pillow. I then laid beside her and watched her angelic face slumber.

x-x-x-x

The Next Day

"What's burning?" were the first words out of Esmes mouth when she woke up.

"I think Alice is cooking." I said as I stood and handed her her robe. The moment she had it on she shot out of the door and down the stairs.

"MY KITCHEN!" was all I heard as I stepped from the room. "What is all of this? And what in the hell is in my oven that is burning!"

"That would be a chicken!" Alice chimed.

"It's…" she was looking in the at the clock as I walked into the room. "Only five-thirty in the morning."

"I told her we should make pancakes." Bella said from her position at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "But does she listen to me, but no, we don't listen to the one who was human who actually knows what we should eat for breakfast."

"If your so smart maybe you should make breakfast Bella!" Rosalie snapped.

"I will then." She hopped down from the stool and grabbed the pancake mix from the cabinet. "I will show you how to make pancakes… you will have to do this every morning for the next eighteen to twenty years."

"We will take turns making breakfast." Esme stated as she sat down at the island counter.

"Pancakes sound really good right now." Alice said pulling out charred chicken from the oven. "Maybe with some cherry preserves and some maple syrup."

"Mmmmm." Rosalie chimed in. "Food in general sounds good. Emmett, darling!"

"Yes, dear?" Emmetts head poked around the doorframe and he looked directly at his wife.

"Go to Arbys and get those seasoned curly fries… that's all." She said with a wave of her hand for him to leave.

"Yes, Dear." Emmett said as he left. He is whipped.

"And like your not." Edward said. When did he get here?

"About two seconds ago."

"And for your information, I am not whipped."

"Carlisle go mow the lawn, trim the bushes and water the garden." Esme said.

"Yes darling." I said as I turned to do as told. Edward made a whip sound at my retreating form.

x-x-x

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like this… I mean, this is a prequel to the already written sequel. I really would like all your opinions. Whats great about this is that you really don't need to read Ten Things I hate About You.

Please review… I promise the chapters will get better!


	2. Four Months Down Five More To Go

Prequel To The Sequel

By: Alunamai

Chapter Two: Five Months down… Four More To Go

February

Jasper POV

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I screamed as the boys and I headed back from our hunting trip. "I don't want to go back to that house! There is no way in hell you are making me go back!"

"Alice needs you." Was all they responded with and I melted into a puddle of whipped Jasper mud. Don't ask… if I say it enough maybe it will eventually become a popular turn of phrase.

"But all the emotions that are running rampant in that house are enough to drive someone like me insane." I whispered, nearly whined.

"You will be fine." Carlisle said after a few moments. "God, Esme is huge… but if I say anything she get upset. I hate seeing her cry."

"Has she accused you of being an unfit husband yet?" Emmett asked.

"No. But she did accuse me of calling her fat… which she is obviously not."

"At least you guys don't have to watch their every move." Edward and I said together.

"Well, Bella is prone to falling… and Alice is tiny… so it's expected that the two of you would be very watchful." Carlisle said as he turned up the drive to the house.

"How much you want to bet that we will have to go and get them something from the store?" Emmett asked as we pulled up in front of the house.

I was the first to step put of the car and walk up the steps to the door. I slowly opened the door and was relieved to see that things were quite. The guys came up slowly behind me and we cautiously stepped into the house. It was almost like we were the FBI on a mission to recover the ex convict that escaped Azkaban… I mean Alcatraz… what is the name of that high security prison… oh, San Quinten… wait… oh never mind… I don't feel like thinking right now.

"It's so quiet." Emmett whispered.

"Shh." Edward said as he started up the stairs. "They are in the kitchen having a man bashing party… can't you hear them?"

We all stopped and listened.

"… he called be fat the other day… what is wrong with him… I am the one baring his children!" It was Rosalie. "sometimes I just want to take a bat beat him till he's unconscious, but then I remember… he's a vampire and I can't."

"Carlisle so sweet." Esme said and Carlisle beamed with pride. "He takes such good care of us. "

"Maybe because he knows what he's doing." Emmett whispered. "How many children have you had?" Emmett asked.

"Just the six of you!" he answered smacking Emmetts arm.

"Carlisle, darling, please come here."

"Thanks Emmett." Carlisle answered. "Yes dear?" he said as he left for the kitchen.

x-x-x

Later

"Jazz?" she called softly from the bed.

"Yes, Alice." I answered from my study.

"Could you get me some rocky road ice cream please?" she asked her angelic voice piercing through me.

"And if we don't have any?" I said as I stood up.

"Then go buy some." She stated.

"Alright. Would you like to give me a shopping list?" I asked. Stupid question… that would mean me having to get a shopping list from the rest of the pregnant women in the house… oh well.

"Yes." She answered. "And don't forget to ask everyone else. I believe you will need to go and get a huge bag of crunchy and soft tacos from Taco Bell…" She paused a moment, closed her eyes and raised her hand up. When she opened her eyes she smiled. "And eight double cheese burger, four large m&m McFlurries, four large fries, four orders of fried dough with extra powdered sugar, oh and a box of four hundred Dunkin Donuts munchkins… all kinds!"

"Are you finished?" I asked staring at her like she was a three headed dog. "And who shall I be taking with me?"

"I don't know, ask one of the boys… not Carlisle… he is a little… preoccupied." She said as I turned to leave the room.

x-x-x

"I would like a copy of Seventeen, Cosmo Girl… Cosmopolitan, Vogue, Marie Clair, Teen People, People, Parents, Family Circle, a baby name book, and huge bag of candy." Rosalie rattled off to Emmett as he was trying to leave the room.

"Yes, dear."

A/N: Again short but hopefully good!

Review please.


End file.
